1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty stress reduction kit and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to relieve stress and for providing a source of whimsical entertainment with a novelty stress reduction kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of novelty stress reduction apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, novelty stress reduction apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing stress or providing a whimsical appearance of reducing stress are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 251,607 to Weller discloses a visual input stress aid kit. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 331,012 to Karita et al. discloses a blister package. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,384 to Wind discloses a single-piece blister package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,353 to Shields discloses a blister package. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,671 to Rogers discloses a novelty kit and method for using it to relieve tension and stress.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a novelty stress reduction kit that allows a user to relieve stress and provides a whimsical source of entertainment through the bursting of bubbles on bubble-wrap packing material.
In this respect, the novelty stress reduction kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to relieve stress and for providing a source of whimsical entertainment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved novelty stress reduction kit which can be used for allowing a user to relieve stress and for providing a source of whimsical entertainment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.